Fault diagnosis is becoming increasingly important for integrated circuits (ICs), including mixed-signal application-specific integrated circuits (ASICs) and application-specific standard product (ASSPs). This is because electronic systems are increasingly being introduced into motor vehicles and industrial plant, and these systems are usually subject to functional safety requirements. One such requirement is the need for reliable detection of external load conditions.
A motor vehicle or industrial system may include one or more communication networks, such as, for example FlexRay®, Controller Area Network (CAN) and Ethernet. However, such systems can include simpler, single-wire communication or control networks. For example, a single wire control system may be used to allow a engine control unit (ECU) to an ignition IGBT driver.
Several arrangements for carrying open load diagnosis for a signal-wire communication system are known.
US 2002/0070773 A1 describes a driver switching stage which can carry out open-load diagnosis.